


Соулмейт

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей и Роуз - фикрайтерши и настоящие соулмейты, для Рей нет человека ближе, чем Роуз. Их ОТП - писатель Кайло Рен/его издатель Армитаж Хакс. Однако, из-за скандального характера Роуз, у нее и ее "фандомной жены" Рей есть недоброжелатели. И на встрече с писателем выясняется, что один из них послал ему фанфик Рей якобы на критический разбор. Этот неприятный эпизод становится для Рей камешком, который сдвигает целую лавину.





	Соулмейт

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения случайны. Даже совпадения с героями ЗВ.

Крошечный зал был полон. Стулья были составлены тесно, свет в узкое помещение падал из большого окна. На маленькой сцене тоже стояли стулья, но, когда туда поднялся Кайло Рен, сцена показалась ещё меньше. Стоило ему показаться, народ зааплодировал, а Рей и Роуз хлопали громче всех и даже улюлюкали.

Несмотря на неудобства, атмосфера встречи с писателем была ужасно позитивной. До одного момента.

Выпив воды, Рен достал какие-то распечатки и призвал зал к тишине.

— Мне прислали крайне занятное произведение с пометкой «на разбор», — начал Рен. — К сожалению, для разбора у нас осталось слишком мало времени, и я хотел бы просто зачитать один фрагмент. Армитаж, если не возражаешь, поднимись на сцену, — издатель, сидевший в зале в первом ряду, кивнул и забрался на сцену, игнорируя лестницу. Рен протянул ему распечатку и обратился к зрителям:

— Я буду читать за себя и за автора, Армитаж — свои реплики.

Зал радостно зааплодировал. Кайло Рен улыбнулся — одна эта улыбка могла растопить льды Антарктиды — и начал читать.

Едва услышав первые строчки, Рей поняла, что ее сердце замедляет бег.

Это был их фанфик — ее и Роуз. Если уж быть совсем точной, они с Роуз отыгрывали ролевку, которую Рей потом вставила в свой фанфик. Роуз от авторства благодушно отказалась, но активно защищала повесть в комментариях.

И сейчас один из самых волнительных кусков, который они с Роуз отыгрывали, говоря лубочным языком, не вынимая руки из трусов, зачитывали со сцены! И как зачитывали!

— И ты будешь со мной? — спросил Рен пискляво, дрожащим голосом.

— Буду, — ответил ему Хакс, сдерживая улыбку. — Мне больше никто не нужен.

— Даже несмотря на то, что я… такой? — спросил Рен с надрывом. — Нескладный?..

— Да, — ответил Хакс.

— С ушами и носом?

— Да, — Хакс кивнул, потом заглянул в текст, откашлялся и добавил:

— На колени.

— Кайло послушно опустился на колени, — начал читать Рен. — В его глазах светились надежда и страх, как у дворняги, не верящей, что она сейчас найдет дом и хозяина, а не получит болезненный пинок.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказал Хакс и добавил:

— Теперь я знаю, как с тобой обращаться.

— Следуй тексту! — шикнул на него Рен и продолжил:

— Хакс провел рукой по щеке Рена, наслаждаясь мягкостью его кожи, — Рен покачал головой и добавил:

— Хотелось бы заметить, что дело происходит на второй день в полузаброшенном отеле, а багаж героев, включая бритвенные принадлежности, улетел в Атланту. И далее по тексту я буду восхищаться бородой Армитажа.

В зале раздались смешки, и Рей опустила голову ещё ниже, чувствуя, что ее щеки горят. Ей хотелось заткнуть уши и не слышать собственный текст, который ее любимый во многих отношениях автор зачитывал со сцены. К счастью, время было ограничено, и до самой рейтинговой сцены Рен не добрался.

— Мы бы хотели поблагодарить чудесных авторов этого креатива, — сказал Рен, убирая распечатку. — Джейсена и Бена Фел.

И Рен начал аплодировать, и зал подхватил это. А Рей казалось, что эти издевательские овации напоминают шум засыпающего ее обвала.

***

— Ну и чего ты переживаешь? — спросила Роуз. — Ты же хотела отправить ему свой рассказ на семинар?

— Хотела, — ответила Рей уныло. Хотеть-то она хотела, но совсем другой рассказ, дженовый, по «Звёздам и войнам».

Кайло Рен был любимым писателем Рей. Его трилогию она прочла запоем, посадила на нее Роуз и стала ожидать выхода следующей книги. И где-то во время этого ожидания решила наконец разузнать, что за человек пишет эти потрясающие истории. Кайло Рен не вел блогов, его жизнь была окутана тайной. Все, что было в сети — фотографии, несколько интервью на Ютубе, после которых Рей потеряла сон, бредя ещё и внешним видом Рена. Все, что можно было узнать о нем, Рей узнавала из блога его издателя и бывшего агента Армитажа Хакса. Судя по всему, они с Реном неплохо общались в реальной жизни. Рей показала блог Хакса Роуз, Хакс ей понравился, и Роуз постановила: они наверняка геи, просто не камин-аутятся, чтобы Рен мог спокойно получить книжную премию. Ведь всем известно, что разного рода премии геям дают со скрипом. Позже Роуз стала главным апологетом этой теории и нещадно критиковала всех, кто с ней не согласен. Она и Рей стали, без шуток, родоначальницами целого РПС-фандома на тамблре. Там они были известны под именами Джейсена и Бена, замужней гей-пары — точнее была известна Роуз, часто меняющая аккаунты, ники и взгляды на саму (или самого; или само) себя — за счёт своей скандальности.

— Опять мне эта цис-мразь пишет, — пробормотала Роуз, уткнувшись в телефон. — Слушай, а может это он и отослал нашу повесть Рену?

— Нашу? — переспросила Рей.

— Ну да. Хейтер грёбаный, — Роуз начала строчить что-то. — Пишу, что сам Рен одобрил и заапрувил наш фанфик. Вместе с Хаксом!

Рей совсем загрустила. Теперь уже и «наша» повесть. Рей не жаловалась, но иногда Роуз чересчур лихо приписывала себе то, что ее совсем не касалось.

— Мы с Финном идём гулять, — сказала Роуз, закончив катать гневные простыни и убрав телефон. — Ты с нами?

— Нет, что-то не хочется, — ответила Рей.

— Эй, — Роуз погладила ее по руке. — Ты такая же часть моей жизни, как и Финн, вы совершенно равноправны.

— Да — Рей кивнула и виновато улыбнулась Роуз. — Просто настроения нет.

— Хорошо, — Роуз вздохнула. — Не скучай.

Оставшись дома одна, Рей включила ноутбук и открыла свой рассказ, который хотела отослать Рену. Надо перечитать. Может, вылезут глупости, вроде тех гладких щек у взрослых мужиков…

Исторгнув тяжёлый вздох, Рей закрыла лицо руками.

Ладно, пора сосредоточиться. Как говорил один известный писатель, свои тексты нужно перечитывать, находясь в состоянии легкой ненависти к ним. Ненависть — не ненависть, но критического отношения к своему творчеству у Рей сейчас было с избытком.

***

— Отличное представление, — заметил Армитаж. Встреча закончилась, они собрали свое немногое оборудование — ноутбук и проектор, и Хакс отвез Кайло домой. — Девочки были в восторге.

— Все ради них, — откликнулся Кайло. Встреча вымотала его больше, чем он ожидал, и более всего ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы Хакс оставил его в покое и ушел.

Уже стоя на пороге, Армитаж добавил:

— Мне хотелось напомнить тебе, что по контракту книга должна быть у нас уже через три месяца, — заметил он. — И даже черновой вариант никто не видел. Я подозреваю, что его вообще не существует.

Рен помрачнел.

— Я напишу все к сроку, — процедил он.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — сказал Хакс. — Потому что, после того, как ты выплатишь неустойку за сорванные сроки, издательство вряд ли захочет еще иметь с тобой дело.

— Всего-то? В век интернета это уже не кажется такой страшной угрозой, — хмыкнул Рен.

— Как знать. Онлайн-издательства тоже не благоволят к тем, кто забывает про сроки, — ответил Хакс. — Но тебе всегда есть на что переключиться, — он подцепил потрепанные распечатки с тумбы. — Может, попросишь своих фанаток поделиться идеями?

Когда Хакс ушел, Кайло скомкал распечатки и отправил в мусорное ведро.

В голове у него царила пустота — нет, даже это слово ему не подходило. Все, что возникало в его мозгу было пустым: картонным, не имеющим вкуса, запаха, цвета. Если бы у него был твиттер, он бы даже эти сраных 140 знаков не смог набить. Наверное, можно было бы попробовать переключиться. Заставить себя думать о чем-то другом, попробовать заняться чем-то другим, но он уже бездарно просрал все сроки. Вместо нормального черновика — груда унылых, вторичных, слабо связанных друг с другом зарисовок. И как превратить это в нормальный роман за три месяца?

Впрочем, совет переключиться был неплохим. У него еще оставались дела, которые нужно было сделать.

Открыв почту, Кайло увидел очередной рассказ, присланный на семинар. Его захлестнула волна раздражения. Где эти халтурщики черпают вдохновение? Такое впечатление, что им плевать про что писать, лишь бы изводить бумагу и заполнять мегабайты памяти бессмысленной информацией! Вот и здесь, он готов поручиться, будет очередная история про очередную «не такую» героиню, или героя, такого сильного, что даже логика и мироздание под него прогибаются, шлак, который даже для низкопробного янг-эдалт не годится!

Открыв текст, Кайло бегло пробежался по первым абзацам: скука. Ну да, язык неплохой, но все это настолько… В один момент Кайло потерял мысль: его взгляд зацепился за сравнение, которое он уже видел, причем сегодня.

— Да быть того не может, — пробормотал Рен. Он пробежался взглядом, уже внимательнее вчитываясь в текст. Возможно ли, что этот рассказ ему прислал один из этих… соавторов Фел?

Рена захватил исследовательский интерес, и он принялся читать уже более внимательно, выделяя для себя те или иные места. Закончив, Кайло уже был твердо уверен — и рассказ, и фанфик были написаны одним человеком: типичные обороты, одни и те же ошибки, даже нечто вроде стиля. Впрочем, при желании можно было сделать из этого хороший рассказ. Ведь это цель семинара, которую он сам поставил — помогать начинающим?..

…Твою-то мать. Ему бы кто сейчас помог!

***

— Рей, у нас проблема!

Рей подняла голову от ноутбука и уставилась на Роуз. Вчера вечером она все-таки рискнула, решив, что терять ей уже нечего, и отправила свой рассказ на официальное «мыло» Рена с пометкой «семинар». А теперь об этом жалела.

— Роузи… — начала Рей, подозревая, о чем именно идет речь.

— Рей, я знаю, что обещала… но работодатели — те еще шовинистские и расистские сволочи, — сказала Роуз. — Срать они хотели на нормальных людей, им биороботов подавай, которые работают в режиме 24/7 без перерыва на обед и с выключенным мобильным. Я обещаю, что верну тебе все. Солнышко, я клянусь! Хочешь — сходим с тобой с первой зарплаты в твое любимое кафе? Но сейчас заплати, пожалуйста, за нашу квартиру.

— Почему бы тебе не взять взаймы у Финна? — спросила Рей и устыдилась того, как сварливо это прозвучало.

— Рей, он творческий человек. Он не обращает внимания на такие приземленные вещи, — сказала Роуз с осуждением. — И сам едва сводит концы с концами. Рей! Ну пожалуйста! У тебя же есть деньги…

— Но я откладывала их на поездку! — Рей прибегла к последнему аргументу. — Помнишь, мы планировали…

— Мы обязательно поедем, ты и я, — заверила ее Роуз. — Но сейчас нас могут вышибить из дома за неуплату! Солнышко! Я бы заплатила сама, но ты же знаешь, что у меня ВСД и анемия! Я еле шевелюсь! Поэтому мне так тяжело найти работу.

— Хорошо, — сдалась Рей. — Заплачу. Но это в последний раз.

— Разумеется, — Роуз заключила ее в объятья, поднялась на цыпочки и чмокнула в нос. — Ты лучшая, Рей. И у меня для тебя сюрприз.

— Какой? — поинтересовалась Рей. Роуз отпустила ее и полезла за телефоном.

— После моего поста о том, что Рен и Хакс заапрувили наш фанфик, количество просмотров увеличилось почти в десять раз. Это рекорд!

— Да, отлично, — если честно, Рей даже вспоминать не хотелось теперь, что на свете существует такой фанфик, и она даже подумывала, чтобы удалить его. Но Роуз точно не позволит — это ведь тоже важно для нее.

Мобильник пискнул, оповещая о пришедшей почте. Глянув на заголовок письма, Рей вцепилась в телефон, чтобы не уронить его — пальцы вдруг ослабели. Это был ответ на ее письмо с рассказом, посланным на семинар.

«Спокойно, возможно это просто автоматическое оповещение или что-то вроде того», — сказала себе Рей.

— Роуз, мне сейчас нужно немного поработать, — сказала она.

— Да? — с огорчением откликнулась Роуз. — А как же наш поход в галерею? Помнишь, ты обещала? Я понимаю, — Роуз вздохнула, — у тебя дела. Ничего, я не расстроилась.

— Нет-нет, мы сходим! — воскликнула Рей. — Это буквально на пять минут.

— Хорошо. Ладно, я пойду собираться, — настроение у Роуз мигом исправилось. Едва она скрылась в своей комнате, Рей торопливо открыла почту, жадно скользя взглядом по строчкам письма.

Ее сразу покоробил взятый Реном тон. Слишком покровительственный, слишком… презрительный что ли? Конечно, Рей понимала, что ему приходят кучи рассказов, и все это очень утомительно, но это не значило, считала она, что можно позволять себе такие выражения: «банальщина на банальщине», «непонимание того, как работают человеческие отношения»… Ладно, пускай у нее действительно наивно выходит, но не автору фэнтези в духе «Игры престолов», где даже есть свои «Джоффри» и «Тирион», говорить о банальщине!

Однако, завершалось письмо необычно. Рей уже ждала, что финалом станет предложение не писать больше никогда, но вместо этого Рен написал, что видит потенциал и, если Рей согласится внести в текст правки, то он может предложить его в список фан-рассказов, публикуемых издательством «Старкиллер» в ежегодном сборнике.

Рей еще раз перечитала последний абзац: нет, глаза ей не врут. Он действительно предложил ей попытаться доработать рассказ. И, может быть — м о ж е т б ы т ь, Рей! — рассказ попадет в сборник.

Рей захотелось вскочить и забегать по комнате. Или наоборот, немедленно сесть, открыть рассказ и начать его редактировать. Вместо этого она глубоко вздохнула и села писать ответ: что она польщена, что обязательно будет работать… Подумав, Рей написала, какие еще предложения, кроме уже озвученных правок, Рен мог бы внести, как лучше разбирающийся в лоре и характерах персонажей (конечно, это же он их создал!).

«Хоть бы это не звучало фальшиво или будто я к нему подлизываюсь!» — подумала Рей. Она перечитывала ответ снова и снова, размышляя, что можно исправить, но тут дверь комнаты Роуз распахнулась, и оттуда вылетела сама Роуз:

— Ты готова, Рей?

— Да-да, минутку, — Рей нажала на кнопку «отправить» и затаила дыхание. Все. Письмо улетело адресату. Ох, хоть бы Рен на него ответил побыстрее. Или вообще не отвечал бы никогда!

— С кем переписываешься с таким-то лицом? — спросила Роуз.

— Да ни с кем, — ответила Рей и спрятала телефон. — Так, по работе.

***

Вкладка почты мигнула как раз тогда, когда Кайло заставил себя отвлечься от бесцельного чтения ленты новостей и взяться уже за переработку плана.

А, ответ на письмо. Кайло посмотрел на вкладку в офисе, а потом все же открыл его. Пробежав ответ глазами, Кайло хмыкнул. А девочка-то огрызается. Нот всего семь, все придумано до нас — ну, ладно, допустим. И о лоре ей расскажи. Фандомную викию для кого делали? Однако Кайло ответил, и отвечая, поймал себя на том, что слишком разогнался с лором и, по-хорошему, это нужно было писать в плане, а не в письме девчонке хрен знает откуда, которая, скорее всего, отвалится на стадии редактирования ее опуса. Однако главная заповедь творческого кризиса гласит: если тебя поперло, не сдерживай себя, даже если это происходит в неподходящем месте.

В итоге письмо вышло чересчур длинным. Кайло скопировал себе полный вариант, сократил ответ по максимуму и отправил, не забыв ответить на въедливое (и — «будь уже честным с собой» — задевшее его) замечание о влиянии Мартина. Вот еще, вчерашняя (хотя не факт) школьница его учить будет.

Короткая переписка неожиданно взбодрила его, и за несколько часов он сделал больше, чем за последние две недели, а потом сел писать кусок текста, который давно ему не давался.

Уже вечером, впервые за долгое время ощущая, что удовлетворен тем, как прошел день, Кайло получил ответ от девчонки. Не человек, а метеор. Сил перечитывать то, что она исправила, не было, и Кайло просто поинтересовался:

_«Ты вообще отдыхаешь?»_

Ответ пришел через некоторое время:

_«Извините, если помешала»_

_«Ничего страшного_ , — ответил Кайло. — _Не переутомись»_.

И, хотя ему хотелось поддеть ее и намекнуть, что он в курсе, кто писал душещипательный отельный РПС, Кайло сдержался. В конце концов он тогда разошелся — в тот момент такое представление показалось ему неплохой идеей.

***

— Рей, с кем ты так активно переписываешься?

— Не переписываюсь, а переписываю, — пропыхтела Рей. Сейчас ей больше всего хотелось не на вопросы Роуз отвечать, а высказать все, что она думает о «критических разборах Кайло Рена»©. Кто мог знать, что ее ответ разрушит весь ее день и следующий тоже? — Помнишь, я хотела послать рассказ на семинар?

— Да? — полувопросительно протянула Роуз.

— Я послала. И мне написали, что, если я его доработаю, то его могут включить в сборник.

— Кто написал?

— _Он_!

— Сам? И ты мне не сказала? — возмутилась Роуз.

— Прости, — Рей потупилась, но тут телефон снова зажужжал, и она бросила быстрый взгляд на экран. А, ерунда, очередное рекламное сообщение.

— И ты его дорабатываешь, свой рассказ? — спросила Роуз.

— Ага, — ответила Рей. Повисла пауза, и Рей подняла голову. Роуз смотрела на нее… странно. Как будто с разочарованием.

— Что такое? — удивилась Рей.

— Не знаю, — Роуз пожала плечами. — У тебя такой самобытный стиль, а в этих сборниках они всех низводят к одному усредненному. Чтобы никто не выбивался! — она скривилась.

— Да ладно, — Рей пожала плечами. — Мне кажется, мне это только на пользу пойдет… Роузи, да что с тобой?

— Я… немного обижена, — сказала Роуз своим «особым» голосом. — Я думала, что мы всем делимся друг с другом. Я бы могла тебе помочь. Могла бы подсказать, что написать, чтобы они отвалили от тебя и в жопу свои правки засунули. А вместо этого ты… — Роуз пожала плечами. — Выходит, тебе моя помощь не нужна.

— Нужна конечно, — сказала Рей упавшим голосом. — Роуз, ну ты чего?

— Ничего, Рей. Просто хочу побыть одна, — ответила Роуз печально и скрылась в своей комнате. До ночи она так и не вышла, и Рей, у которой вся охота писать и вообще глядеть в монитор пропала, ушла спать в свою комнату, надеясь, что завтра подругу отпустит.

Следующим утром, когда она вышла из комнаты, дверь в комнату Роуз была заперта. Рей знала, что Роуз проснулась: она слышала, как та ходит в комнате, но стоило Рей приблизиться к двери, все звуки утихли. Рей подняла руку, собираясь постучать, но так и не решилась.

Это она во всем виновата! Надо было сразу рассказать Роуз, что она отправила рассказ, и что Рен написал ответ, и что они начали переписываться… или скорее переругиваться, если вспомнить их вчерашний обмен посланиями. А она даже утаила, что общается с Реном — ну и какая она после этого подруга?

Так и не решившись, Рей развернулась, подхватила свою сумку, и вышла, заперев входную дверь.

Работа слегка отвлекла ее, но в обед Рей затосковала. Обычно они с Роуз переписывались весь день, но теперь она осознала, что ей больше и писать-то некому. Как-то так получилось, что она потеряла связь со всеми знакомыми за время дружбы с Роуз. И от этого Рей ощущала себя еще более одинокой и несчастной. Стоя в очереди в крошечном кафе, она ощутила, как окружающее давит на нее: людской гомон и писк кассовых аппаратов резали уши, запахи показались слишком резкими, и, самое плохое, она здесь была совсем одна!

Как она была неправа! Нужно было рассказать — ведь только Роуз понимает ее буквально на уровне интуиции. И никто больше. Исторгнув тяжелый вздох, Рей схватилась за телефон, собираясь сейчас же перезвонить Роуз, во всем покаяться, завалить ее сотнями сообщений в тамблре, фейсбуке и публично посыпать пеплом голову в твиттере. Возможно, она бы так и сделала — но просто не успела.

— Эй, привет! Ты, кажется, Рей?

Рей подняла глаза на говорившего.

Это был По Дэмерон — он стоял напротив со стаканом кофе в одной руке и улыбался во все тридцать два зуба. Дэмерон работал вместе с Финном и был знаком со всей их компанией, но Роуз его не любила и была абсолютно против того, чтобы Рей с ним общалась.

— Тот еще бабник, — говорила она брезгливо. — Абсолютно приземленный и нечистоплотный человек. Настоящий филистер! Не представляю, как они с Финном находят общие темы для разговора. Представь, он даже не понимает, что такое гендер, и думает, что это то же самое, что и пол! И он голосовал за Трампа!

— Да. Привет, — Рей робко улыбнулась в ответ.

— А я зашел кофе выпить, смотрю — знакомое лицо! Хорошо, что мы встретились, — По посмотрел назад и сказал:

— О, там в очереди место есть, — после чего схватил Рей за локоть и протолкнул ее в самую гущу толпы.

Так Рей наконец-то сделала заказ и потеряла возможность сбежать.

Роуз это точно не понравится!

По торчал рядом с ней, пока, наконец, Рей не получила свой заказ, и они вместе уселись за столик.

— Как у вас дела? — спросил По. — Как Роуз?

— Нормально, — ответила Рей. — А Финн тебе… — начала она осторожно, — ничего не говорил? Может быть, они созванивались с Роуз и она рассказала ему о чем-нибудь.

— О чем? Вы, что, не общаетесь?

— Я ее обидела, — сказала Рей понуро. Ей страшно хотелось выговориться, и, хоть По и не был ее другом, у него было ужасно располагающее к себе лицо. — И она со мной не разговаривает.

— Всегда можно извиниться, — ответил По.

— Я как раз собиралась это сделать, просто… — Рей замялась. — Дело в том, что я начала общаться кое с кем, а Роуз не сказала. И она злится.

— А что в этом такого? У нее же есть парень, почему бы тебе не начать с кем-то встречаться?

— Это другое, — ответила Рей. — В общем, мы пишем фанфики… ты ведь знаешь, что такое фанфики? — уточнила она.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами По. — Слышал что-то. Типа, как раньше по Стар Треку фэнзины выходили, да? Я подозревал, что все это переползло в интернет, но никогда не интересовался.

— Да, — Рей кивнула. — И один писатель, который нам нравится, устраивает семинары для начинающих. И я послала ему свой рассказ… свой фанфик по его книге. И он ответил. И я ответила на его письмо. И он снова ответил. И когда Роуз об этом узнала, она рассердилась.

— Так, стоп, я потерял нить, — По поднял ладонь. — Ты переписывалась с каким-то писателем, и ей это не понравилось?

— Ей не понравилось то, что я ей не сказала.

— А почему ты ей не сказала?

Рей молча уставилась на свой стакан. Теперь, когда По задал ей прямой вопрос, Рей пришлось задуматься о том, что она постоянно откладывала на потом: почему она не хотела говорить Роуз? Они же лучшие подруги, они соулмейты! Никто не знает ее лучше Роуз, никто не понимает ее лучше Роуз, почему у нее вдруг появились секреты?

Рей представила себе: вот она попадает в прошлое и говорит Роуз правду сразу, что ей ответил сам Кайло Рен. Роуз бы обрадовалась. Роуз бы была в восторге, она бы написала об этом пару твитов, запостила бы на тамблр и… Рей почувствовала, как в солнечном сплетении что-то свернулось в комок, неприятно, почти как от тошноты. Роуз бы захотела поучаствовать в переписке. Несмотря на то, что рассказ был Рей, Роуз бы захотела, чтобы они вдвоем писали Рену с ее аккаунта. А Рей этого не хотела. Вот почему она не сказала Роуз ничего.

Рей осознала, что слишком долго сидит, пялясь на свой стакан, а По выжидающе смотрит на нее.

— Все в порядке? — спросил он.

— Да, — Рей вздохнула. Неприятный ком в солнечном сплетении не желал рассасываться. — Просто… Просто я была неправа. Все нормально, я извинюсь и…

— Черт, сегодня действительно день встреч, — перебил ее По, глядя куда-то за спину Рей. — Эй! Бенито! Бенито, ми амор, тащи сюда свою задницу и не делай вид, что мы с тобой не знакомы!

Рей почувствовала раздражение из-за того, что ее перебили, но одновременно и облегчение. Если По отвлечется на этого Бенито, то он точно перестанет спрашивать Рей о Роуз. А Рей сможет спокойно пообедать.

— Дэмерон, чего ради тебе приспичило орать на все помещение? — раздался голос «Бенито» за спиной Рей, и девушка замерла, опустив голову ниже. Этого просто не могло быть. Нет, могло бы, если бы она находилась, например, в фанфике. Но не в реальной жизни.

— Просто удивился, — ухмыльнулся По, — не думал, что встречу тебя.

— Чего хотел? — Кайло Рен собственной персоной пододвинул стул и уселся за их стол.

— Просто сказать «привет», Бен, так у нас, живых людей, принято, — ответил По. — Посиди с нами. Это Рей, она тоже всякой писаниной увлекается, тебе будет о чем поболтать…

— Ладно, По, не буду вас отвлекать, — сказала Рей, встав из-за стола. — Тем более у меня перерыв кончается.

— Ты даже ничего не съела… — начал По, но Рей перебила его:

— Мне нужно идти. До свидания, мистер…

— Бен Соло, — ответил По. — Как грубо с моей стороны не представить вас друг другу нормально. А это Рей Кен…

— Пока, По, спасибо за компанию, — Рей наклонилась к По и неловко обняла его. — Заходи в гости.

Выйдя на улицу, Рей от переизбытка чувств присела на высокий бордюр у клумбы. Чуть не попалась! Она отправляла рассказ со своей основной почты, там была указана фамилия, еще немного — и Рен бы узнал, что именно с ней он и переписывался. Рей этого совсем не хотелось. А теперь она узнала настоящее имя Кайло Рена! Как же можно было не сообразить, что он подписывается псевдонимом. А теперь можно нагуглить что-нибудь про него. Нужно рассказать Роуз…

Воодушевление тут же ушло.

Встав и отряхнув джинсы, Рей отправилась обратно на работу.

***

Когда выдалась свободная минута, Рей зашла на фэйсбук, отыскала там Дэмерона и открыла вкладку со списком друзей. Среди почти полутора тысяч человек Бен Соло был всего один. Аккаунт был давно заброшен, последняя запись была сделана семь лет назад. На аватарке стояла какая-то фэнтезийная картинка с рыцарем, вооруженным пылающим мечом. Зато там была подробная информация о месте учебы и работы — уже бывшем. Оказывается, Бен Соло преподавал в университете, правда совсем недолго. Рей нашла сайт университета и среди архивов старых конференций всё-таки отыскала несколько фотографий, на которые попал будущий Кайло Рен.

Рассматривая их, Рей чувствовала себя обладательницей некоего тайного знания, и ей страшно хотелось поделиться этим открытием с кем-то. Может быть, Роуз сменит гнев на милость, если Рей покажет ей, что нашла?

С другой стороны, этично ли это? Тем более они с Реном сейчас вели переписку, и его замечания, хотя и довели Рей до белого каления, но в то же время подействовали как стимул. И разве сама она не проходила через это: когда кто-то вываливает на всеобщее обозрение то, что ты не особо-то демонстрируешь? Нашелся же человек, которому показалось, что будет очень забавно, если фанфик супругов Фел будет прочитан героем этого фанфика, и мнение Рей его совершенно не интересовало — лишь результат.

«Ладно, Бен Соло, — подумала Рей. — Я сохраню твою тайну».

Вечером, когда Рей уже ехала домой в автобусе, ей пришло новое письмо. Без ехидных замечаний на этот раз, слава богу. Просто короткий вопрос:

« _Как идет работа?_ »

Рей начала набирать ответ сразу же:

« _Постепенно. Приходится отвлекаться. Я еще не прокачалась до того уровня, когда можно будет жить на гонорары_ ».

Подумав, она поставила в конце смайлик и отправила сообщение. Интересно, с чего Рену пришло в голову написать ей?

***

— Что с ней такое? — спросил Кайло, когда знакомая Дэмерона пулей вылетела из кафе.

— Не знаю, — ответил По. — Стесняется, наверное. Она тоже какие-то рассказики пишет, может, — он хмыкнул, — даже в курсе, о чем пишешь ты.

— Так зачем я тебе?

— Сказал же — поздороваться. Столько лет тебя не видел. Босс говорит, что ты и домой не заглядываешь.

— У меня свой дом есть, — сумрачно откликнулся Кайло.

— Я понимаю, — ответил По. — Но она звала в гости. И я не специально за тобой следил, чтобы передать это. Раз уж выдался случай… Вдруг ты принципиально не слушаешь сообщения на телефоне, — По улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему стаканом с кофе.

Встреча с Дэмероном пробудила не самые приятные воспоминания. Семья была против, чтобы Кайло становился писателем. Слишком несерьезно. Слишком дико — сын политика становится писателем. Если он будет писать плохо — это вызовет волну насмешек вроде «природа отдыхает на детях гениев» и всего в таком роде, если он будет писать хорошо — будут считать, что его продвигают родители. Семья была основной причиной, почему Кайло взял псевдоним, и не просто взял — сросся с ним, иногда размышляя, а не поменять ли документы и стать Кайло Реном насовсем. И хотя никто не смог бы провести параллель между выдуманным миром со своими государствами и политикой бывшего мэра города и ее насыщенной жизнью, Кайло очень многое из того, что случалось с его матерью, перенес в книги. Это добавляло реалистичности.

Вечером после работы Кайло написал девчонке — Р. Кеноби — просто из интереса: как быстро она ответит? Странно получалось, но их переписка, призванная улучшить ее качество письма, переходила сначала в споры, а потом в длинные лекции о лоре и о планах на развитие персонажей. Перечитывая письма, Кайло, конечно, убирал оттуда львиную долю написанного — это была совсем не та информация, которой стоило делиться непонятно с кем. Но общение с юной слэшеркой расслабляло, и, иногда, забавы ради, Кайло подумывал, что будет, встреться он с ней лично? Современный мир предоставлял все возможности для безличного общения: заключение контрактов, оплата, переписка — все проходило через интернет. Личное общение превращалось в настоящую ценность. Интересно, оценит ли Джейсен Соло — или это была _Бен_? — такой подарок?

Кеноби ответила сразу же. Прочитав ответ Кайло не удержался и написал:

« _Если будешь работать, то вполне сможешь начать зарабатывать на студенческие завтраки_ ».

Телефон зажужжал.

« _На завтраки, обеды и ужины мне хватает :) Часов в сутках маловато_ ».

С этим Кайло был абсолютно согласен.

« _Ты планируешь заниматься этим серьезно или пишешь от скуки?_ »

В этот раз Р. Кеноби писала дольше.

« _Я не знаю. Это просто способ самовыражения…_ »

«…Через страстную еблю двух абсолютно незнакомых тебе мужиков», — подумал Кайло.

«... _Но иногда просто хочется поделиться своими историями со всеми, и чтобы люди их читали не потому, что увидели знакомые имена героев в шапке, а потому, что им стало интересно содержание_ ».

«Аминь, моя маленькая сестра», — подумал Кайло.

Телефон снова зажужжал.

« _А как вы стали писать?_ »

« _По той же причине_ , — ответил Кайло. — _Мне хотелось рассказывать свои истории_ ».

***

Придя домой, Рей первым делом сварила кофе, так, как Роуз любит. Гора немытой посуды в раковине красноречиво намекала, что сегодня Роуз из дома не выходила. Рей вымыла посуду, подождала, пока кофе слегка остынет, налила его в любимую чашку Роуз и пошла мириться.

Пришлось постучать дважды, прежде чем Роуз открыла дверь и встала в проходе, глядя на Рей исподлобья. Рей молча протянула ей чашку, Роуз молча же ее приняла и осторожно отпила кофе. А потом демонстративно поставила чашку на столик и вновь посмотрела на Рей.

— Прости меня, — тихо сказала Рей. — Я виновата перед тобой.

— Лучик! — Роуз словно ждала этого, шагнула к ней и обхватила лицо Рей своими ладошками. — Я понимаю, что ты хочешь совершенствоваться. Я только за! Но тайны разбивают мне сердце! Разве у меня есть от тебя тайны?

— Нет, — сокрушенно сказала Рей. — Роуз, честно, я тебе обо всем расскажу. Доделаю и расскажу.

— Конечно, Рей, — Роуз приподнялась на цыпочки и потерлась кончиком носа о нос Рей. — Сегодня Финн придет. Останешься с нами посмотреть кино? Или, — Роуз хмыкнула, — _работать_ будешь?

— Посмотрю, — сказала Рей.

— Вот и отлично, — провозгласила Роуз. — Вино, кино и домино, что может быть лучше?

Но, как выяснилось, у судьбы в планах было нарушить естественный ход вещей. Финн пришел с работы не один. Роуз встретила По с улыбкой, но когда они с Финном ушли на кухню за тарелками и бокалами для вина — По притащил с собой пару бутылок — Рей услышала, как Роуз шипит на Финна:

— Зачем ты привел его?

— Я не смог отказаться, Роузи. И Рей его приглашала.

— Рей?..

Рей вздрогнула и поспешила отойти и сделать вид, что очень занята, приводя в порядок их крошечную гостиную. Ей не очень-то хотелось выходить на кухню «на разговор», особенно сейчас, когда их с Роуз отношения только-только пошли на лад.

По расположился на диване. Увидев Рей, он помахал ей и стукнул по сиденью:

— Привет! Присядешь?

— Присяду, — Рей уселась рядом. — Давно не виделись! Целых — сколько — шесть или семь часов?

— Ты позвала меня в гости, я решил не упускать момент, — сказал По. — Спасибо за приглашение.

— Пожалуйста, — ответила Рей.

— Я вот еще что хотел спросить, — продолжил Дэмерон. — Ты тогда так быстро убежала. Я тебя ничем не обидел?

— Нет, — заверила его Рей. — Просто мне надо было на работу.

— А-а, хорошо. А то уж я подумал, что ты Бена застеснялась, он же вроде писатель и даже известный. Мне кажется, что он пишет, как вы с Роуз любите: драконы всякие, подземелья… Его эта тема перла с университета, мы с ним примерно тогда и познакомились.

— Да, я слышала о нем, — не стала врать Рей. — И книги читала. И мне очень понравилось.

— Значит, все-таки застеснялась, — По заулыбался.

— Нет, — твердо ответила Рей. — Просто…

Телефон мелодично зазвенел, оповещая, что пришло новое письмо.

— Извини, По, — Рей достала телефон, открыла ветку сообщений, удивляясь тому, как поднялось ее настроение, едва она увидела, что это письмо от Рена. Но это были мелочи по сравнению с тем, что случилось, когда она открыла сообщение.

« _Поздравляю. Рассказ приняли в список. Войдет ли он в сборник, будет известно позже, но у него есть все шансы_ ».

Рей закрыла глаза. Все шансы. Все, мать их, шансы попасть в сборник! Нет, По не зря притащил с собой вино, она напьется в хлам и будет танцевать на столе.

Рей открыла глаза и продолжила чтение, впитывая взглядом каждую строчку:

« _В честь этого радостного события мне бы хотелось сделать тебе подарок_ , — писал Рен. — _Книгу с автографом. Могу переслать по почте, могу лично передать. Выбирай_ ».

Рей на секунду показалось, что у нее остановится сердце. А, нет, стучит.

— Что это? — спросил По. — У тебя такое выражение лица, будто ты миллион выиграла.

— Это он, — прошептала Рей. — Сказал, что мой рассказ может войти в сборник.

— Тот писатель, с которым ты переписывалась? — уточнил По.

Рей кивнула и добавила еле слышно:

— Это и был Бен.

— Вот это да! Тесен мир, — изумился По. — Чего пишет?

— Говорит, что за мои старания готов подарить мне книгу с автографом. Лично! — прошептала Рей.

— Неплохо, — прошептал По, стараясь попасть ей в тон. — А почему мы шепчем?

— Из-за Роуз.

— Ясно.

Будто услышав, что разговор идет о ней, в дверях кухни появилась Роуз с закусками, а за ней спешил Финн с бокалами и штопором в руках.

— Рей, можно тебя ненадолго? — спросила Роуз ласково.

— Роуз, — Рей жалобно посмотрела на подругу. — Может, когда гости разойдутся, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ответила Роуз. По тому, как она нахмурилась, Рей поняла, что это ей совсем не нравится. Но ее сердце до сих пор ходило ходуном из-за предложения Рена. Книга с автографом и рассказ в сборнике! Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не сон!

По тронул ее за локоть и прошептал на ухо:

— Так ты встретишься с ним?

Рей уставилась на него:

— Нет! Дам адрес, пришлет по почте…

— Да ладно тебе, чего ты боишься. Бен не кусается, — весело сказал По. — По крайней мере еще пять лет назад он не кусался, как сейчас не знаю. Встреться с ним. От меня привет передай. Расскажи о ваших, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Роуз и снова наклонился к уху Рей, — ссорах из-за него. Он любит такие истории. Может, даже книжку об этом напишет. Про драконов.

— Нет уж, — сказала Рей.

С другой стороны, она бы не отказалась еще раз увидеть Кайло Рена вживую. Да, тогда он поймет, что видел в кафе именно ее… Ну и что с того? Рей же не растрезвонила на весь свет, что таинственный Кайло Рен — на самом деле Бен Соло, как могли бы сделать некоторые.

— Я с ним встречусь, — решила Рей.

По похлопал ее по плечу:

— Так держать.

— О чем вы там шепчетесь? — спросила Роуз.

— Да так, выяснили, что у нас есть общий знакомый, — ответил По. — Косточки ему перемывали. Но мы уже закончили, — он поднял бокал вина. — Я рад, что нам наконец-то удалось встретиться всем четверым. Я столько слышал про вас от Финна, и, благодаря Рей, я тут.

Рей почувствовала на себе мимолетный недовольный взгляд Роуз и внутренне сжалась. Но Роуз отвела взгляд, переключив внимание на Финна, и, убедившись, что на нее сейчас никто не смотрит, Рей достала телефон и ответила на письмо Рена.

Как выяснилось, кое в чем Роуз была права насчет По. Как оказалось, унять его непросто, и когда две бутылки вина подошли к концу, он сходил еще и за пивом.

Так как Рей была виновата в его появлении в их маленькой квартире, Роуз потребовала, чтобы она и провожала Дэмерона до остановки, когда посиделки закончились.

Хотя, честно говоря, Рей не понимала, почему Роуз так бесится. По был прекрасным собеседником, знал кучу историй, шутил… Если бы не он, они бы целый вечер тупо пялились в экран, обнимаясь друг с другом.

— Спасибо за приглашение, Рей, — в очередной раз повторил По. — Надеюсь, я не порушил вашу шведскую идиллию своим появлением.

— Ничего ты не порушил, — сказала Рей, высматривая автобус. Автобус, как назло, не шел. — И у нас не шведская идиллия, а свободные отношения.

— Ну, знаешь, — По хмыкнул, — Финн, например, до сих пор лелеет надежду замутить с вами тройничок. Ладно, обломаю его завтра, пожалуй.

— Что? Фу, — Рей скривилась. — Вот этого мне знать было совсем не обязательно.

— Кто бы смог его винить? — развел руками По. — Ты же делаешь все, что Роуз ни попросит. Разве нет? И меня пошла провожать, и посуду мыла… Вот скажи, Рей, — По поймал ее за руку и развернул к себе, — вот если бы Роуз сказала, что хочет попробовать тройничок с тобой и Фином, ты бы отказалась?

— Да, — сказала Рей, но прозвучало это не очень уверенно.

По хмыкнул:

— Ну и хорошо. О, а вон и мой автобус. Спокойной ночи, — он заключил Рей в объятия, дыхнув на нее алкогольными парами, а потом двинулся к остановившемуся автобусу.

— Ты, это… не зацикливайся на ней! — крикнул Дэмерон ей на прощание, прежде, чем двери сомкнулись прямо перед его носом, и автобус увез По прочь.

***

Все началось с того, что Рей вернулась с подписанной книгой и выложила все Роуз как на духу: что рассказ, который она отправила Рену, понравился ему после редакции, и что, может быть, его опубликуют, и что сам Рен ей за труды подарил книгу с автографом.

О чем Рей не рассказала, так это о том, как нервничала, когда Рен запросто дал ей адрес своей квартиры и сказал подъезжать к трем часам. Она приехала на час раньше и нервно нарезала по району круги, прежде чем подойти к дому, и уже у самого входа взяла себя в руки.

Когда Рен открыл дверь и увидел ее, он явно удивился.

— Ты… — начал он, и осекся.

— Я, — сказала Рей. — Здравствуйте. Как мне вас называть — мистер Соло или мистер Рен?

— По имени, — ответил Кайло, отступая и пропуская ее внутрь. — В конце концов человек, который живописует мою с Армитажем любовь на фоне заснеженных Скалистых гор, может смело звать меня по имени. Он же мне теперь как родной совсем.

Рей замерла, приоткрыв рот.

— Вы знали? — произнесла она шокированно.

— Скажу тебе больше, — ответил Рен. — Если бы тот фанфик не прислали на разбор, я бы вряд ли обратил внимание на твой рассказ. Так что можешь сказать спасибо тому, кто это сделал.

— Да уж, — выдавила Рей.

Рен вышел ненадолго и вернулся, неся в руках ее книгу.

— Твоя книга, — он протянул ей новенький экземпляр: все три книги в одной, и тяжелый, как кирпич. — Заслужила.

— Спасибо, — сказала Рей. Она не знала, что еще сказать. Как-то грустно было от того, что их активное общение с Реном, которое помогло ей не броситься Роуз на шею сразу же и повиниться во всем, теперь сойдет на нет, да еще так быстро. — За то, что прочитали. За то, что помогли, — она усмехнулась. — Пусть даже заинтересовал вас не джен, а нца.

— Эй, — Рен хмыкнул. — Только в исследовательских целях! Я тоже должен сказать тебе спасибо, — добавил он. — Наши беседы о лоре были познавательны и для меня в том числе. Помогли прояснить кое-что, для себя.

— Я рада, — Рей улыбнулась. — Надеюсь узнать что-нибудь новенькое о лоре в декабре.

— Поверь мне, узнаешь. Я… — Рен запнулся, не договорив. — Неважно. Успехов тебе. Надеюсь когда-нибудь прочитать твои истории без себя самого в главной роли.

— Спасибо, — Рей покраснела. — Можно я… обниму вас на прощание?

— Можно, — изволил Рен, и Рей неловко обняла его — когда еще выдастся такая возможность? А когда Рен крепко обнял ее в ответ, странное теплое чувство поселилось где-то в ее животе, и Рей задержала объятия неприлично долго, и отпустила Рена только когда он первый отпустил ее.

— До свидания, — сказала Рей и потянула на себя входную дверь. — Буду ждать вашей новой книги.

Несмотря на то, что самый спорный момент остался «за кадром», Роуз явно была недовольна. Рей была уверена: Роуз знает, что Рей чего-то недоговаривает.

— Да, это круто, — заметила Роуз, перелистывая новенькие страницы, еще пахнущие типографской краской, и задержавшись на форзаце, исписанном размашистым почерком. — Скоро сама сможешь автографы раздавать.

— Роуз? — неуверенно позвала Рей.

Роуз вздохнула. Закрыла глаза, картинно вскинув голову.

— Рей, я… — начала она и осеклась. Вздохнула снова. — Знаешь, солнышко, я старалась не обращать на это внимание. Успех одного — это успех тандема, Джейсена и Бена. Но когда я уделяю тебе все внимание, а ты совершенно эгоистично ведешь себя, как энергетический вампир забираешь все только себе… Я старалась ради нас, Рей. А ты думаешь только о себе. Твой рассказ, твой личный экземпляр. Наверное, я зря это говорю, — Роуз покачала головой. — Я не заметила, как ты изменилась и отдалилась. Тебе совсем не нужна моя поддержка.

— Роуз, — возразила Рей. — Все не так. Я люблю тебя, ты моя лучшая подруга. И причем тут рассказ и книга? Я тоже делала это ради нас. Чтобы ты могла порадоваться тоже.

Роуз покачала головой и взмахнула рукой.

— Извини, Рей, — сказала она. — Я хочу побыть одна. Тебе лучше уйти.

— Но…

Роуз подняла на нее глаза и сказала с истерическим нажимом в голосе, словно готовясь заплакать:

— Пожалуйста, Рей! Оставь меня в покое.

Когда Рей, совершенно оглушенная этой сценой и совершенно не понимающая, в чем она провинилась, послушно вышла из квартиры, за ее спиной щелкнул, поворачиваясь на два оборота, замок, будто отрезая ее от Роуз и их прежней дружбы.

***

Кайло удивился, когда понял, что начал скучать по их переписке с Рей, едва она прекратилась. С одной стороны, он чувствовал облегчение, что мог теперь все свое время посвятить делу, а с другой… Похоже, что их разговоры вдохновляли его даже больше, чем ему самому казалось.

Он как раз размышлял над этим, когда телефон зажужжал, оповещая о новом письме.

« _Моя подруга очень огорчилась тому, что мне достался экземпляр с автографом. Настолько, что, похоже, на сегодня меня выставили из дома_ ».

Кайло еще раз перечитал сообщение. Что-что? Похоже на шутку.

Пока он раздумывал, что вообще можно ответить на такое и стоит ли отвечать, пришло еще одно сообщение:

« _Думаю, фанфиков от тандема Джейсена и Бена вы больше не увидите, можете выдыхать_ ».

Наконец Кайло собрался с мыслями и написал:

« _Тебе нужна помощь?_ »

Все-таки почтовый клиент не очень подходил для такой переписки. И почему они не начали общаться в каком-нибудь мессенджере?

Да потому что никто не планировал общаться, черт!

« _Нет. Я просто посижу допоздна где-нибудь, а когда она заснет, вернусь домой_ ».

« _А она не запрет дверь на цепочку_?» — написал Кайло. Сам же он пытался представить себе эту подругу, таинственного соавтора, приходящего в ярость от того, что любимый писатель подарил другому книгу с автографом.

« _Тогда мне, наверное, придется пойти к нашему общему другу По :)_ »

« _Ты можешь пойти ко мне_ , — написал Кайло и задумался, как это звучит. Двусмысленно, как и вся ситуация, с какой стороны ни взгляни. То ли писатель задумал замутить с девочкой помоложе, то ли фанатка охмуряет мужчину постарше. — _Могу проспойлерить, что же такого нового появится в лоре_ ».

В этот раз пауза была дольше. Кайло решил, что Рей уже не ответит, но тут пришло сообщение:

« _Спасибо. Не хочу злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством. И становиться гипотетическим сливщиком спойлеров :)_ ».

« _Ты меня не стеснишь_ , — ответил Кайло. Он и вправду это делает? — _Это же я подарил тебе книгу_ ».

« _Дело не в книге_ », — ответила Рей. А спустя еще минуту:

« _Я приеду_ ».

Кайло почувствовал, что его губы растягиваются в неуместной ухмылке. Отчего-то ему казалось, что так и будет. Рен отправился на кухню сварить еще кофе — в любом случае он ему понадобится.

Когда Рей показалась на пороге его квартиры, Кайло впустил ее внутрь и поинтересовался:

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Не в своей тарелке, — ответила Рей. Она огляделась, теребя ремень сумки, и Кайло сказал уверенным тоном:

— Проходи, не стесняйся.

Рей подчинилась. Пройдя в гостиную, она застыла в центре, растерянно оглядываясь. Кайло к тому времени уже успел сходить на кухню, налить в кружку свежий кофе и вернуться. А вернувшись, вручил кружку Рей и сказал ей:

— Присядь. Долго добиралась?

— Не очень, — Рей села на диван и автоматически отхлебнула кофе - плечи напряжены, коленки плотно сжаты, взгляд опущен вниз. — Спасибо, кофе очень вкусный.

— Часто твоя подруга выгоняет тебя из дома? — спросил Рен.

— Чтобы настолько серьезно — в первый раз, — ответила Рей. — Хорошо, что завтра выходной. Если бы мне после такого пришлось бы еще на работу ехать, я бы не доехала. Уснула бы в автобусе, — она вздохнула и посмотрела на Кайло:

— Извините, что вывалила все это на вас. Просто не знала, с кем поговорить.

— Ничего страшного, — заверил ее Кайло.

Рей вздохнула, отпила еще кофе и с любопытством огляделась.

— Я ведь не отвлекла вас? — спросила она. — Вдруг я мешаю написанию самой важной главы? — она нервно улыбнулась. — Я себе этого не прощу.

— Если так случится, я заставлю тебя писать вместо себя, — Кайло улыбнулся ей в ответ. — Но буду следить, чтобы ты не слишком увлеклась… повышением рейтинга.

— А что скажет ваш издатель?

— Мы ему не скажем.

— И неужели никто не заметит?

— Если кто-то заметит, то неприятности будут у обоих, так что сохранение тайны будет и в твоих интересах.

Рей тихо рассмеялась.

— Забавно, — заметила она. — Кто бы мог подумать, что я буду сидеть с вами и обсуждать все подряд. А вы правда думаете, — Рей уставилась на Кайло внимательным и ясным взглядом, — что у меня бы получилось писать, как у вас?

— Практика и контроль, — ответил Кайло. — И я думаю все получится. Практики у тебя предостаточно.

Рей смущенно улыбнулась, но ее взгляд упал на часы, и, она вздрогнула. Улыбка тут же пропала, и Рей снова нервно вцепилась в ремень сумки, которую она так и не сняла.

— Спасибо, — сказала Рей, — но я лучше уйду. Она наверняка меня ждет, и если я не вернусь…

— То что? — спросил Кайло.

— Рассердится еще больше, — ответила Рей как само собой разумеющееся.

— А может стоит дать ей немного перекипеть? — спросил Рен. — Может быть, в следующий раз она будет думать, прежде чем выгонять тебя из дома?

— Но она же будет беспокоиться!

— И правильно! Стоит побеспокоиться, когда выставляешь друзей в ночь из вашей общей квартиры, — заметил Кайло. — Тем более, она всегда может тебе позвонить, — он кивком указал на телефон, который Рей продолжала сжимать в руке.

«Действительно, может, — подумала Рей. — Позвонить, или написать… Но она этого делать не будет».

Какая-то часть ее, малая часть, надеялась, что Роуз позвонит. Пусть своим недовольным тоном, но поинтересуется, где Рей пропадает.

Однако телефон молчал, зато прямо рядом с ней — руку протяни — сидел самый замечательный писатель (положим, не такой замечательный, как Толкиен, с Профессором никто не сравнится, но по личной шкале Рей успешно занимающий место неподалеку от Мартина и Маккефри). И Рей могла начать говорить с ним о чем угодно, но вместо этого она пялилась на телефон и ждала, вспомнит про нее Роуз или нет.

— Еще кофе? — спросил Кайло.

— Нет, спасибо, — Рей наконец отложила телефон и потерла лицо ладонями. Даже несмотря на кофе, она чувствовала усталость, и эта усталость была не физического толка — скорее ее вымотало само ожидание того момента, когда снова можно будет помириться с Роуз, сменит ли она гнев на милость.

— О, да похоже тебе уже спать пора, — заметил Рен. — У меня расписание совсем сбилось. Превратности фриланса.

— Да ничего, я еще посижу, — сказала Рей. — Или нет, я пойду.

— Оставайся, — сказал Кайло. — Ничего не случится, если ты останешься. Выспишься, утром встретишься с подругой, вы объяснитесь…

— Ну, хорошо, — согласилась Рей.

— Идем. Спальня там.

Кайло поднялся, и Рей, все еще погруженная в свои мысли, последовала за ним с легким опозданием. Может быть, Рен прав. Может быть, Роуз действительно нужно…

«Помучиться», — мстительно подумала Рей. Но ее порыв быстро угас. Хотя ей хотелось думать, что без нее Роуз не сможет ничего, это было не так. В крайнем случае она позвонит Финну.

— Располагайся, — Кайло включил в спальне свет и отступил в сторону.

— О, — Рей остановилась. — Здесь всего одна кровать.

— Ложись, — сказал Кайло. — Я все равно буду работать всю ночь. Не успеваю со сроками, — он со смешком провел указательным пальцем по горлу. — Еще чуть-чуть и Армитаж мне устроит такой БДСМ — мало не покажется.

— Спасибо, — Рей улыбнулась, и ее улыбка не выглядела вымученной. — Вдохновения вам. И кофе покрепче.

***

В чужой кровати спать было не удобно. Не потому, что кровать была неудобной, а просто от мысли, что пришлось заночевать в чужом доме, у малознакомого человека… у Кайло Рена. Стоило попробовать вернуться. Уговорить Роуз. Попросить прощения. Скорее всего это глупое недопонимание, завтра Рей объяснит ей все, и все станет как прежде.

Задремав, Рей проснулась через несколько часов. Из-под двери просачивалась бледная полоска света — значит Рен еще не спал. Светящийся циферблат часов показывал, что уже третий час ночи.

Рей потерла лицо, сгоняя сонливость, потом встала с кровати и тихо выскользнула из комнаты.

Рен сидел за компьютером, подперев ладонью подбородок, смотрел в экран. В голубоватых отсветах черты его лица казались резко очерченными, а само лицо - совершенно не по-человечески красивым, так что Рей даже замерла ненадолго, пораженная этим зрелищем. Наконец она сдвинулась с места. Кайло услышал ее шаги и повернулся к ней.

— Я разбудил тебя?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Просто не спится. Думаю, может, самое время уступить вам кровать?

— Я посижу еще немного.

Рей наклонилась к монитору, и Кайло подвинулся, давая ей место.

— Идите спать, — мягко сказала Рей. — Не бойтесь, я не стану подсматривать написанное.

— Там пароль, — ответил Кайло. Захлопнув крышку ноута, он потер глаза и заметил:

— Действительно пора.

Рей переместилась на диван, пока Рен умывался и готовился ко сну, и постаралась устроиться поудобнее и снова заснуть. Ей почти удалось это, только ее разбудили, набросив сверху плед и усевшись. Рей издала возмущенный возглас.

— Вот черт! — раздался голос Рена, и чужой вес исчез. — Почему ты не вернулась в спальню? Ничего не случится, если я посплю на диване.

— Со мной тоже ничего не случится, если я посплю на диване, — возразила Рей. Скинув с себя плед, она приподнялась на локте. Рен возвышался над ней, и в полутьме было не различить его лица. Подвинув плед, он сел рядом, и Рей почувствовала, как его рука опустилась на ее бедро.

— Все нормально, — сказала Рей тихо.

— Да, — сказал Кайло. Руку он убрал. — Спокойной ночи, Рей.

***

На следующее утро Рей ожидаемо проснулась раньше хозяина квартиры. Умывшись, Рей уселась на диван, на котором провела ночь, размышляя, что делать: уйти потихоньку — и не будет ли это невежливым или дождаться, пока проснется Рен. Чтобы скрасить ожидание, Рей заглянула на реддит, но при попытке залогиниться ее постоянно выкидывало, оповещая, что пароль неверен. Решив, что сегодня у них сервера глючат, Рей решила заняться полезным делом. За вечер кофейник опустел, и Рей засыпала в кофеварку новую порцию кофе и налила воды. Хоть так отблагодарит Рена за гостеприимство. Он совсем не обязан был выслушивать ее и, тем более, приглашать к себе.

За шумом перемалываемых зерен Рей не заметила, как на кухню вошел сам Кайло. И когда она обернулась и увидела внезапно материализовавшегося на стуле Рена, то вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Доброе утро, — сказала Рей.

— Как-то не очень, — сумрачно ответил Рен.

— Сейчас будет кофе, — Рей снова взялась за телефон. Бросив реддит, она решила полистать ленту обновлений в другом месте, и там ее ожидал такой же итог: перебрасывание на главную страницу с предложением залогиниться заново. Это было слишком подозрительно, и Рей попыталась зайти на свою страницу как гость. И там ее ожидал большой сюрприз.

— Глазам своим не верю! — воскликнула Рей, скролля страницу. Кайло удивленно покосился на нее. — Она поменяла пароль на моей учетке AO3, и везде проставила как автора себя. Роуз! Господи, надеюсь до моего тамблра у нее руки не дотянулись! — Рей торопливо начала проверять одно приложение за другим.

— Ну, точно, — сказала она. — Тамблр все. Спасибо, что фэйсбук и твиттер в порядке. Но пароли я все равно поменяю.

На фэйсбуке у нее оказалось удивительно много непрочитанных сообщений — больше двух десятков. И в твиттере — сообщения и куча упоминаний. Рей казалось, что она спит и продолжает видеть сон. Ну не могла она сидеть в квартире Кайло Рена и делать ему кофе, параллельно выясняя, что для своей лучшей подруги она теперь худший враг, не сделав ей ничего дурного! Зайдя на страницу самой Роуз, Рей увидела огромный пост, очень в стиле Роузи, в котором она клеймила присосавшихся к ней пиявок, подлецов, транжирящих внимание. От обиды у Рей в глазах встали слезы, и она положила телефон в карман и утерла их, решив, что сначала сделает кофе, и сама выпьет чашечку, а уже потом будет выяснять, что именно ей написали и кто. И за что.

Кайло, совершенно не выспавшийся, вяло следил, как она разливает кофе по чашкам. Ее жест от него не ускользнул, и когда Рей поставила чашки на стол, он привлек девушку к себе и усадил ее на колени. Рей уткнулась носом в его плечо, чувствуя себя неловко и расстраиваясь от этого еще больше, и Кайло начал поглаживать ее по спине, как ребенка.

— Не переживай, — сказал он. — Вернешь ты свою учетку.

— Да не в этом дело, — Рей достала телефон и показала его Рену. — Вот ее пост. И я теперь сомневаюсь, что во всех этих сообщениях пожелания счастья и здоровья.

— Кто знает, — заметил Кайло, пробегая глазами длинный — очень длинный — пост, полный, по мнению Рей, самых несправедливых обвинений. — Может, среди них окажется кто-нибудь адекватный.

Рей молча кивнула. Неловко соскользнув с колен Рена, она сделала шаг назад.

— Можешь остаться здесь, — добавил он, — если не хочешь идти домой.

Рей не знала, хочет ли она идти, или остаться. Но предложение Рена она приняла с радостью.

Удивительно, но Кайло оказался прав. Среди советов убить себя и отстать наконец от прекрасного человека Джейсена Рей попалось письмо от того самого хейтера, которого Роуз терпеть не могла (что было взаимно). В отличие от прочих хейтер был краток.

«Добро пожаловать в клуб», — гласило послание. Рей не хотелось даже думать, о чем он пишет. Она отключила оповещения во всех мессенджерах и приложениях, кроме тех, которыми пользовалась на работе. Она не знала, что делать. Бежать к Роуз мириться? Может быть, это она виновата, вдруг она сделала что-то не то, или Роуз неправильно поняла ее. От всего происходящего слезы сами наворачивались на глаза. Возможно, будь Рей в этот момент одна, она бы так и поступила. Однако Кайло рассудил, что нечего ей сидеть просто так и отвлекать его своим бездельем от работы и посадил ее вычитывать уже готовую часть текста — «с грамматикой у тебя, слава богу, все в порядке, вот и ищи ошибки и опечатки». Это занятие ее отвлекло, и Рей немного успокоилась. Забавно, еще день назад возможность прочитать еще неопубликованные материалы к «Звездам и войнам» привела бы ее в неописуемый восторг, а сейчас она сидит и автоматически выделяет цветом несуразности и исправляет опечатки в тексте. Рей ощущала самое настоящее опустошение, но постепенно она окунулась в чтение с головой, забывая править и отмечать.

— Рей.

Кажется, или ее позвали?

— Рей!

— Да, что? — Рей резко подняла голову.

— Увлеклась? — спросил Кайло с улыбкой.

— Да, есть немного, — Рей пожала плечами и тоже улыбнулась.

— Рей, принеси мне кофе.

— Да, конечно, сейчас, — Рей отложила планшет в сторону и вскочила с кресла. На ходу она автоматически сунула руку в карман, поглаживая корпус телефона. Может, стоит позвонить?

— Рей, — позвал ее Кайло. — Не надо.

— Что не надо? Кофе не надо? — не поняла Рей.

— Не думай о ней, — посоветовал Кайло. — После того, что случилось, ты точно не та, кто должен извиняться.

Рей кивнула, убрала руку из кармана, забрала пустые кружки и отправилась на кухню.

Простые действия помогали ей забыться, помогали представить, что все в порядке, совсем как прежде. Словно она снова с Роуз, только теперь это был… Кайло Рен. Собственной персоной. Невероятно!

...Да. Невероятно. Поэтому не стоит перегибать палку. И, принеся кофе, Рей обратилась к Кайло:

— Спасибо, что позволили остаться. Но мне пора. Действительно пора.

— Хорошо, — согласился Рен. — Идем.

Он проводил Рей до двери.

— Если захочется с кем-то поговорить, — мягко заметил Рен на прощание. — Звони без раздумий.

— Спасибо! — искренне ответила Рей.  
***

Дверь ей открыл Финн. Он не поздоровался, лишь молча развел руками: мол, сама видишь, что творится.

Роуз сидела на диване и приход Рей проигнорировала, полностью погруженная в телефон.

— Решила съехать, — сказала Рей, конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь. — Тут неподалеку есть один вариант, неплохой в качестве временного, поживу пока там. За этот месяц я заплатила, так что можешь жить тут спокойно.

Роуз, разумеется, ничего не ответила. Проходя мимо, Рей не удержалась и заглянула ей за плечо: Роуз переписывалась с одной девочкой из их тусовки с ником Джейна. Джейна была ее давней подписчицей, даже вроде посвящала ей какие-то фанфики. Сути переписки Рей не уловила, но у нее остался неприятный осадочек от того, что Роуз так быстро нашла, кем ее заменить. Хотя чему тут удивляться, у нее с самого начала было, кем заменить Рей.

Финн заглянул в комнату, когда Рей упаковывала вещи, методично складывая одежду в чемодан, снимая со стен фотографии и плакаты — у нее крепло подозрение, что одного чемодана, с которым она когда-то сюда въехала, ей не хватит.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Финн негромко, чуть притворив дверь, — что все так вышло.

— Ничего, — ответила Рей. — Наверное, так будет лучше. И ты сможешь переехать в мою комнату.

— У тебя точно есть, где жить? — спросил Финн.

— Точно, — ответила Рей. — А вот все вещи могут не влезть… — она уперла руки в бока и осмотрелась. — На аренду склада мне уже не хватит.

— Можешь пока оставить их у меня, — сказал Финн. — У меня большая кладовка, и я не скажу Роуз.

— Спасибо, — ответила Рей. — Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Ерунда. Меньшее, что я могу сделать, — Финн выглянул в гостиную, а потом кивнул — ему пора — и вышел. Рей осталась одна. У нее заныло сердце только от одной мысли об этом, и снова Рей подумала: может, просто нужно извиниться? Просто показать, как сильно она считает себя виноватой?

Но Рен сказал: она не та, кто должен извиняться. И Рей продолжила собирать вещи, концентрируясь на простых действиях. Сегодня собрать, завтра перевезти и послезавтра съехать совсем. Простой план, лишь бы с новой квартирой все получилось.  
***

Поиски новой квартиры — постоянного варианта по приемлемой цене, а не по конской, заняли время. Восстановление учеток заняло время. И если на тамблр Рей просто плюнула и перерегистрировалась, то за АО3 она решила постоять просто из принципа. Чем дольше она находилась без Роуз, тем больше ее отпускало. Не сразу, постепенно, и часто Рей доводила себя до слез мыслями о том, что у нее была возможность вернуть все как было. Если бы Рей была совсем одна, она бы точно вернулась, но у нее появилась такая внезапная, но необходимая ей поддержка в лице Рена — а еще ей это льстило.

У Рей разрывалось сердце, но в то же время она странным мазохистским образом наслаждалась тем, что присутствие Роуз в ее жизни сократилось до минимума. Ее словно тянуло в разные стороны с одинаковой силой.

Интересно, а возможно, что Рен правда разрешит ей помочь ему с книгой? Хотя бы как ридер?..


End file.
